Neo
Neo (łac. Nowy) – hakerski pseudonim oraz alter ego Thomasa Andersona, głównego bohatera filmu Matrix w reżyserii braci Wachowskich. W rolę Neo wcielił się Keanu Reeves. Według słów Morfeusza, Neo miał być Wybrańcem, którego rolą było ocalenie ludzkości od więziących ją maszyn. Tylko on mógł zapobiec zagładzie, którą maszyny szykowały Syjonowi. Dzięki szkoleniom i własnym umiejętnościom Neo dokonuje – najpierw w sztucznym świecie Matriksa, a potem również w filmowej rzeczywistości – rzeczy, które innym wydają się niemożliwe. Jego przeciwieństwem był Agent Smith, największy wróg i jedyny równy przeciwnik Neo. Biografia Thomas A. Anderson Neo urodził się jako jeden z miliardów ludzi podłączonych do Matrixa, gdzie był znany jako Thomas A. Anderson. Jak Thomas Anderson, był "normalnym obywatelem z ubezpieczeniem" i pracował jako programista komputerowy dla MetaCortex, producenta oprogramowań. Oprócz życia zawodowego, Anderson pracował jako haker, pod pseudonimem Neo, który stał się używany po tym jak został uwolniony od Matrixa. Nawiązanie kontaktu z Morfeuszem thumb|260px|Thomas sprzedaje oprogramowanie kontrabandzie.Gdzieś w tym czasie, Anderson podświadomie zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak w otaczającym go świecie. W swoich badaniach na temat czegoś, co nazywa " Matrixem", Anderson zaczął szukać niejakiego Morfeusza, uważanego przez niektórych za jednego z najbardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi. W noc, czekając na klienta, aby podnieść oprogramowanie kontrabandy, Anderson prowadził szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania w Internecie na temat Morfeusza, gdy zasnął. Komunikat przerwał wyszukiwanie, usuwając je z jego ekran. Na monitorze pojawił się napis: Podążaj za białym królikiem" "Matrix Cię ma ...". Nie było sensu w tej wiadomości, dlatego Anderson próbował przywrócić swój komputer do normalnego trybu pracy. Ostateczna wiadomość jaką zdążył przeczytać: "Puk puk Neo". Jego klient, Choi, i jego dziewczyna, Dujour, przybył po dwugodzinnym opóźnieniu. Anderson dokonał transakcji, biorąc dwie płyty zawierające objawione programowania z jego tajnej skrytki, w wydrążonej kopii Simulacra and Simulation. Choi podziękował Neo, mówiąc: "Jesteś moim zbawcą, człowieku. Mój własny osobisty Jezus Chrystus." Jest to jeden z wielu aluzji do ostatecznego przeznaczenia Neo mesjańskim jako Pierwszy, który pojawia się w filmowej trylogii Matrix. Patrząc zmęczony i samotny, Choi zaprosił Neo na imprezę w pobliskim klubie. Neo odmówił początkowo - dopóki nie zauważył tatuaża białego królika na ramieniu Dujour, tak jak ktoś zasugerował przez wiadomości na swoim komputerze. Anderson postanowił iść z Choim do klubu. W klubie, Anderson spotkał tajemniczego nadawcę wiadomości. Osoba przedstawiła się jako Trinity, która uznała Neo za hakera, który orpobił skarb Banku Narodowego. Zaskoczony, że słynny kreator klasy haker jest kobietą, Trinity powiedziała mu że większość facetów tendencję do myślenia, tak jak Neo. Ona potwierdziła jego podejrzenia o świecie, nawiązując do Matrixa i dodając więcej wskazówek do poznania prawdy. thumb|260px|Anderson, prowadzony przez Morfeusza, ukrywa się przed agentami i policjantami.Anderson obudził się następnego dnia, pod koniec pracy. Podczas gdy w jego biurze, pracownik FedEx dostarczył paczkę w jego imieniu: telefon komórkowy. Ten natychmiast zadzwonił. Odpowiadając na to, Anderson stwierdził, że mówi do Morfeusza, człowieka, którego szukał. Bez większego formalnego wprowadzenia, Morfeusz ostrzegł Andersona, że władze przyszły do budynku by go aresztować, i zaoferował swoją pomoc, aby pomóc mu w ucieczce. Anderson za jego radą przebrnął przez skupisko sal nie zauważony. Gdy Tom dotarł do biuro z otwartym oknem, Morfeusz powiedział mu że musi dostać się do rusztowania. Jednak Neo miał lęk wysokości i nie dał rady dostać się do swego celu. Przesłuchanie prowadził agent Smith. Zaproponował, aby wymazać długą listę pana Andersona opłat karnych w zamian za informacje o miejscu pobytu Morfeusza. On odmówił i zażądał jego telefon by zadzwonić do znajomego prawnika. Smith odpowiedział: "Mam jedno pytanie ... co komu po telefonie jeśli nie może mówić?" Usta Andersona zaczęły uszczelnieniać,, blokując jego krzyki szoku, oburzenia, a później bólu. Spotkanie z Morfeuszem thumb|left|260px|Morfeusz oferuje Neo czerwoną i niebieską tabletkę.Anderson tajemniczo obudził się w swoim pokoju, podejrzewając, agentci to był tylko sen. Zanim mógł dobrze się rozbudzić, z Andersonem ponownie skontaktował Morfeusz, który zapytał, czy Neo nadal chciałby się spotkać z nim osobiście. Oczekiwanie na moście Adam Street, Anderson została podchwycona przez Trinity, Apoc i przełącznika. Po drodze do hotelu Lafayette, usunęli jego pluskwę agentów z jego brzucha. Po przybyciu na miejsce przeznaczenia, Anderson spotkał Morfeusza osobiście po raz pierwszy. Morfeusz opisał Andersonowi podmiot zwany Matrixem, przedstawiając go jako więzienie dla umysłu. Zaproponował mu szansę pokazana Matrixa, oferując mu dwie tabletki: jedną czerwoną i jedną niebieską. Anderson wybrał czerwoną pigułkę. Morfeusz wyjaśnił, że pigułka jest przeznaczona do śledzenia położenia jego ciała i zakłócienia jego "sygnału nośnego." Tajemniczy przywódca powiódł Andersona do sali wypełnionej sprzętem elektronicznym, gdzie Apoc zadzwoniła przez telefon do człowieka imieniem Tank by zaczął swą pracę. Odrodzenie Trening i edukacja Agenci i strażnicy Wyrocznia Zasadzka w hotelu oraz zdrada Cypera Déjà Vu Misja uwolnienia Morfeusza Włamanie Ratunek na dachu Pojedynek w metrze Pierwszy Śmierć Zmartwychwstanie Dzieciak Narada kapitanów Powrót do Syjonu Nauka swego celu Droga do Wyroczni Filozofia Matrixa Powrót Smitha Merovingian Pomoc Persefony Starcie ostrzy Ucieczka autostradą Wracając do Źródła Prawdziwy cel Przygotowania do końca wojny Nowa prawda Osobowość Umiejętności Występowanie * Matrix (film) * Matrix: Reaktywacja * Matrix: Rewolucje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wyzwoleni Kategoria:Członkowie Ruchu Oporu Kategoria:Martwe postacie Kategoria:Wcielenia Pierwszego